My Son Is The Future Demon King
by CrazyClouds
Summary: Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV is on a mission; destroy the human world. Too bad he's still a baby. He'll need to grow up first, and the young demon prince must be raised by a human parent, as decreed by the current demon lord. This parent must be a cruel, ruthless bastard with no regard for his fellow man. Well, the young prince has found him. And he's an absolute monster.
1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago, in a certain place, there was a very, very handsome, cool, popular, respected by all-

"OH GAWD!"

"MY LEG!" _CRACK!_

Respected by all, young man.

"Kneel before me!" was shouted, followed by an almost demonic laugh.

Okay, maybe not so much.

This is really the tale of a cruel, demonic bastard who has no regard for his fellow man. This is the tale of a delinquent, the Rampaging Ogre, Oga Tatsumi.

Oga had been sleeping by a riverside, defenseless. Some passing-by thugs happened upon him, and took it as a chance to finally become legends.

It did not end well at all.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Oga laughed maniacally, as he gave the lead thug a swirly in the river. Surrounding him were the unconscious forms (corpses?) of the other delinquents. The few still awake were watching the Rampaging Ogre. His brutality truly knew no end.

'Demon' The thugs thought collectively. They, unfortunately, did not have enough brain cells to have individual thoughts. Poor, poor fodder.

Once Oga was done with the laundry, he tossed the leader onto the ground, and stood there surveying the carnage he had wrought.

"I would call an ambulance for you guys, but you pissed me off. Plus, I don't wanna waste my battery on trash." To emphasize his point, the Ogre put his left foot on a conscious thug's head, and started to rub into the dirt.

While Oga was finishing up his chores, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Thinking it was a thug he somehow missed, he spun, fist already moving. He was not ready for what he saw. Instead of another gangster trying to fight, there was a man in the river. More specifically, a tall, muscular, mustached man, wearing nothing but boxers and a vest. Oga stood there for a minute, wondering if he had smoked anything within recent time. Unfortunately, he came up blank, leaving two possibilities; he was dreaming, or going insane.

As the river current brought the old man closer, Oga pinched himself. When he failed to wake up in his bed, he panicked. Just a little bit. "Oi, you guys." he pointed at the grovelling thugs. They all nodded vigorously to show they were listening. "You see an old dude floating down the river?"

They looked at the river. Then rubbed their eyes, blinked a few times, and looked again. They nodded slowly.

"Oi, oi, oi. This seriously ain't cool. Now I gotta save some old man? I guess my heroics will never end." Oga said, somewhat smugly.

'What heroics?!' was the collective thought of the fodder.

And so, Oga fished the old man out the river. Before he could ask what happened, the old man split open.

Take a second to process that. The old man split open. And not in the horror movie way, with blood and guts spilling everywhere. The old man seemed hollow on the inside. And out popped a baby. The kid had green hair, a yellow pacifier, and no clothes.

Oga promptly fainted.

* * *

 **Just an introduction. I'm gonna like this a lot. Hopefully you readers will, too. Don't worry, not all the chapters are gonna be this short. This is an introduction, and I'm also running out of time. Homework and whatnot. Bai.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oga Tatsumi has seen many things. But a _man_ basically giving birth? That takes the cake for strangest thing ever. The guy looked he had an unaided C-section- except his whole body split open, as opposed to just the stomach area.

Oga came to five minutes later. He woke up to a green haired, nude baby sitting on his chest, pulling on his cheeks. Looks like the runt had been trying to wake him up. Oga had gone into shock, and so he forgot everything that happened before he woke up. Seeing the baby brought those memories back, though. Thankfully, Oga did not faint again, or this would be more annoying to write. Instead, he observed his surroundings. Several unconscious thugs (or maybe they were dead?) were scattered on the ground. He looked to his right, and there was the old man. Still split, also possibly dead. Oga got up, walked over, and nudged the old man with his foot.

No reaction. Yup, definitely dead. The Rampaging Ogre looked around, and saw nobody awake around. Whistling innocently, and looking somewhere else, he quickly kicked the old man into the river.

"Hmm? Oh, I seem to have kicked something. Oops!" Oga said, in a crappy imitation of ignorance. When the Rampaging Ogre turned around, a sharp-toothed smile stretched across his face. Then something tugged on the front of his shirt. Looking down, he saw green. Then the green started shifting, and he was looking into the massive eyes of the strange baby.

"Ai!" The runt babbled. Oga blinked. The child blinked.

"Oi, kid. Get offa me." He commanded. The child stared at him.

"Oi. Kid, you deaf or something? I said get the hell off me!" Oga's voice was starting to raise.

"Ah!"

A tick mark appeared on the Rampaging Ogre's forehead. If this kid didn't get off soon, he would find his young self in the lower atmosphere.

"Listen, kid. You got a choice right now. Either you get offa me, or I punt you across town. Choose _very_ carefully." Oga said. He smirked when the brat started shifting about, like he was about to climb down. Unfortunately, the baby crawled around his body, until he was hanging on Oga's back. Oga growled and tried to reach for the baby, only to find out he couldn't.

Oga spent the next five minutes trying to reach the brat, only for the little bastard to avoid him with nimbleness far beyond his years. Eventually, the Rampaging Ogre gave up.

"Kami hates me. Then again, I already knew that." He sighed.

"Ai dabu!"

"You shut the fuck up!"

* * *

"I'm home." Oga said to no one in particular, as he walked into the Café Anteiku.

A middle-aged from behind the counter called out back, "Welcome back, Tatsumi. I hope you didn't get into another fight?" Oga Yoshimura had seen his son's dirty knuckles. When Tatsumi didn't reply, Yoshimura sighed.

"Tatsumi, you must understand. We are much stronger than normal people."

"Shaddap, shitty old man. I just knocked 'em out. Least I didn't eat 'em this time." Oga growled back.

Yoshimura chuckled at his son's brash reply. He had been just like Tatsumi as a teen; a cruel, ruthless bastard with no regard for his fellow man. However, time, along with the grievous loss of his wife, had mellowed out the 'shitty old man'.

"And I'm quite thankful for that. Blood is always hard to wash out, and you're not exactly the cleanest eater." A young girl called out from the table she was cleaning. A teen about the same age as Tatsumi, Touka Kirishima. Tatsumi blew a raspberry at the blueberry, and she responded in kind. Tatsumi sat down on a bar stool.

"Oi, dad. The hell do I do with this?" the Rampaging Ogre plucked the green haired child off his back, and plopped him onto the bar.

Oga Yoshimura had no response. In fact, the usually calm and collected man dropped the glass he was cleaning. The shattering of the glass drew Touka's attention, who promptly called,

"What the hell did you do this time, dumbass!?"

Yoshimura cleared his throat. "Tatsumi… where did you find this child?"

 **~ONE EXPLANATION LATER~**

"I can't believe I'm saying this... Tatsumi, you do know kidnapping babies is illegal, right?"

"Oi! You just completely disregarded everything I just said!" Tatsumi shouted indignantly.

"That's because it so outlandish, it does not sound even remotely possible." Yoshimura calmly replied. Tatsumi's eye began to twitch.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go upstairs, and take a nap. You can deal with that." He pointed at the baby still on the bar. Yoshimura raised an eyebrow at his son's antics. As Tatsumi began to walk away, the child let out a little sniffle. The farther Tatsumi got, the more the child began to sound like it would cry.

Yoshimura was prepared for loud wails, but he was not prepared for the baby to start sparking. The old man's eyebrows shot through the roof.

"Tatsumi! There is something wrong with this child!" Yoshimura called.

"I don't give a fuck!" was the ever so eloquent reply.

Yoshimura sighed, something he felt he would be doing a lot more lately. As the baby began to crackle like a firecracker, Yoshiura casually slipped away. Touka was watching with interest, no doubt wondering what kind of trouble Tatsumi had gotten himself into. Yoshimura heard Tatsumi's heavy footsteps on the stairs. That's when the dam broke.

The child let out ear-piercing shrieks that astonished the old man. ' _What a pair of lungs on this one!'_ he thought. Still more surprising was the bolt of lightning that shot off the child, then blasted in the direction Tatsumi went.

A bloodcurdling yell was heard.

Yoshimura chuckled. Luckily, they were ghouls, so something this minor wouldn't kill him. It would, however, hurt like a bitch. That would teach his son a good lesson. A lesson in what, though? If Tatsumi was telling the truth, then perhaps a lesson in responsibility. If not, then what's right and what's wrong. A ghoul's moral compass was naturally a little off, considering they ate humans. However, that did not mean they were _all_ raging monsters. Just a few.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yoshimura saw a black… thing moving across the floor. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be Tatsumi's charred form, dragging himself back to get the baby. Yoshimura chuckled heartily, as did Touka from the table she was cleaning.

"Fuck you both." Tatsumi growled. Touka, now finished cleaning for the day, walked over and kicked Tatsumi's still prone form in the ribs. He swung at her ankles, but missed when the blueberry stepped just out of his reach. Tatsumi, using a bar stool for support, slowly pulled himself upright. He glared at the child somehow responsible for this. The child stared back innocently.

"Ai."

Tatsumi robotically swiveled his head towards his father. "Do you believe me now, shitty old man?" he asked.

Yoshimura nodded sagely. How he did that, nobody will know. Maybe cuz he's a badass. Tatsumi seemed satisfied with the response. Now, to address the elephant in the room;

"So what do I do with him?"

* * *

 **Mostly filler. :p btw check out my 2 other stories. They aren't very far along either, but I'm working on it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

" _So what do I do with him?"_

* * *

Yoshimura had no response. On one hand, Tatsumi could not be trusted to raise a child. He may be able to learn eventually, but as it stands, child-raising is a no go. On the other hand though, this would be an amazing chance for this numbskull to understand responsibility. The Rampaging Ogre may even mellow out, given time. The same thing had happened to Yoshimura, after all, when he raised his first daughter. ' _Speaking of Eto… I wonder how she's doing?'_ the old man thought.

Upon receiving no answer, Tatsumi impatiently waved his hand in front of his father's face. "Oi, dad. You alive?" he asked

Yoshimura snapped back to reality. "Hmm… Perhaps you should raise this child? After all, he seems quite attached to you already, and if that little display just a while ago means anything, he won't take no for an answer. Besides, it's not like you'll be alone. I can help. I do have quite a bit of experience in this field, what with raising you and all."

Tatsumi pondered his father's well thought out reasoning. Raising a kid seems like more trouble than it's worth. Then again, people do it all the time. There's also the fact that the brat seems to have crazy electric powers or something. Being electrocuted was not pleasant, and definitely not something Tatsumi wanted to experience again. Keeping the brat almost guarantees much pain. It was somewhat unnerving.

"...You think the kid's a super-mutated ghoul or something? No way are lightning powers like that normal, even for us."

"No, he is most certainly not a ghoul. He is something else. Something… demonic."

"You are absolutely right, sir."

Yoshimura's head snapped to the source of the voice. He had not even sensed the being appear! Either they were monstrously skilled, or old age was finally getting to him. The being in question was a blonde bombshell of a woman. Long blonde locks covered one eye, while the other emerald orb shone brightly in the Café lighting. She was what most would describe as a gothic lolita, with her black, waist-length frilly dress, lengthy choker, and knee high high-heeled boots. She was also carrying a light pink umbrella, which completely ruined the image.

Yoshimura was unsure of how to approach this situation. Fortunately for him, Tatsumi decided to handle it in his brash, youthful way.

"Oi! Who the fuck are you!? Didn't you see the closed sign on the door!?" Oga shouted at her. Yoshimura raised an eyebrow at his son. So did the blonde intruder. Then she drew a sword from her parasol. The Ogas were rather surprised at the strange choice of weapon.

The woman swung with amazing speed and strength, far above that of a human's. Yet, for all the speed she swung with, the Ogas were able to easily track the sword's movement. Tatsumi simply sat still, waiting for the blow to come. He could have moved, if he wanted too. However, the woman's sword was made of normal steel. It would not be able to pierce his diamond-tough skin. Nothing short of the strongest quinque could.

 _CLANG_

The blade bounced off of Tatsumi's forehead. The force knocked his head back a little bit, but he was otherwise unharmed. Not a scratch, or even a bump. He kept the same impassive look on his face the entire time. This combination of madness had the desired effect; scaring the shit out of the invader.

The woman was gaping like a fish, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly, as if she was trying to speak. Eventually, she composed herself, took a deep breath, and knelt on the wooden floor.

"Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Hildegarde, and I am the caretaker of that child." She pointed at the green-haired brat.

"..."

"..."

Absolute silence. Tatsumi's face slowly morphed into a rage-filled sneer.

"THE FUCK IS THIS!?" he shouted. Yoshimura leaned away slightly to avoid going deaf in one ear. "You think you can just come up in here and start spewing bullshit, huh!? I'll fucking eat you alive, you crazy bitch!"

Hildegarde was rather shocked at his word choice. _Eat me alive?'_ she wondered. What an odd bunch of humans. This was the type of reaction you would expect from a demon. As far as Hildegarde knew, she was dealing with mere humans. Resilient bastards, but still human.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I shall take the Young Master and go now" the demon said in her cold, polite tone. She attempted to grab the child, when said baby rolled out the way.

"Young Master?"

Another failed attempt at grabbing the brat. This time, the kid crawled over to Tatsumi, and latched onto his shirt. Hildegarde grabbed his pudgy little feet and started pulling.

"Young Master? Now is not the time to play games. Please let go of that tras- er, man, and come here."

"Ai!"

"Oi. You were just about to call me trash, weren't you?"

The blonde bombshell struggled some more. Tatsumi, who had been watching in mild amusement began to laugh a creepy, demonic laugh.

"He ha~tes you!" He sneered at the demon. Right now, he was looked more demonic than the actual demon in the room.

"Nonsense. Come to Hilda, Young Master~!" She sounded panicked. Tatsumi kept laughing.

Apparently, the green-haired brat had enough of being tugged on like a rope. His eyes started to fill with tears. Yoshimura was the only one to notice, since Hilda couldn't see the child's face, and Tatsumi was too caught up in his amusement. Yoshimura took a few steps back.

"WAAAAHHH!" The child wailed. Along with that wail came a sizeable lightning bolt, which fried both HIlda and Tatsumi.

A few minutes later, Tatsumi and Hilda were sitting on bar stools, smoke still rolling off of both of them, while Yoshimura was still polishing glasses. He really like shiny things.

* * *

"...And there you have it. The Young Master seems to have chosen you as his father, unfortunately."

"..."

"..."

Hilda was treated to absolute silence. Tatsumi had stopped breathing, and went dead eyed. Yoshimura even stopped polishing wine glasses. Touka had left sometime earlier, saying something about homework, though she was promptly ignored in favor of the seemingly insane blonde invader.

Apparently, Tatsumi's brain had reset to avoid traumatization, because he blinked a few times before looking at the now identified baby Demon Lord curiously.

"Dad, why is there a naked baby sitting on the bar?"

His confusion was quickly fixed by a wallop to the back of the head, courtesy of the old café owner himself. Tatsumi's brain flatlined yet again, as it rebooted with his memories intact this time, thankfully. He looked around, yet again, but this time it seemed more to orientate himself, rather than in confusion.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You, want me, to raise the future demon king who will one day destroy us. Am I right?" Hilda nodded. Tatsumi nodded. Then he chuckled. Yoshimura was a bit perplexed. Had his son finally gone insane? Hopefully not. There were enough crazy S+ rated ghouls in the world already… Yoshimura seemed to have _very_ strong genes, resulting in all of his children being abnormally stronger than the average ghoul.

Thankfully, Tatsumi had not gone insane. Yet. He just found something funny in his extremely fucked up situation. "Alright, so say I accept. What if I raise the kid to _not_ destroy humanity?"

Hilda was slightly shocked. She had thought Tatsumi just another piece of stupid human trash, albeit very resilient trash. She was not expecting a question like this. To her, the very thought of going against the Great Demon Lord's orders was blasphemous. To voice them was acting for death. So, she acted upon that train of thought, "If you decide to defy the orders of my Lord, I will have to kill you."

Tatsumi scoffed, "I'd like to see you try, bitch! You can't even cut me."

Hilda was usually a level-headed individual. But, this trash was trying her patience. She drew her sword out of her parasol again, the blade radiating black wisps of demonic power. She willed more power into the sword, causing it to become coated in the dark vapor. She swung, this time with far more speed and strength than before. Tatsumi looked extremely annoyed, as he reached out with one hand and caught Hilda's sword in between his index finger and thumb. "Don't you know it's rude to attack someone in their own home? Hell's wrong with ya?" Tatsumi, however, was not anticipating the reaction of stopping her sword so abruptly. The force she swung with had to go somewhere, so it exploded behind the youngest Oga, classic anime superpowered fight style. Unfortunately, this took out a good portion of Yoshimura's precious bar.

Poor, poor Yoshimura. The old man was so in shock, he dropped the cup he was holding, and didn't even register the sound of the shattering glass. It looked as if the eldest Oga's soul had vacated his body, if the white smoke pouring out of his mouth, empty eyes, and gaunt cheeks was any indication. Tatsumi looked pissed beyond belief, and turned on Hilda with unbridled fury, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! You think just cuz you're a demon, you can just come up in someone's house and start blowing shit up!? News flash, that's not how the human world works, dumbass!"

Hilda had stopped paying attention, though. She grabbed the naked baby off the intact section of the bar, and started to walk towards the door. Tatsumi was having none of it. The sound of tearing clothes could be heard, as a blood red appendage exploded out of Tatsumi's lower back, and raced after Hilda, "Like hell am I letting you get away, demon! You're gonna pay for this!"

Needless to say, this sudden development threw Hilda for a loop. She was unprepared, and thus was unable to react in time when the tail-like limb wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She dug her knee-high boots into the ground, but the high heels were snapped like twigs, sending the wet nurse off balance. She was swung around like a ragdoll, and soon found herself facing the Oga family again. Yoshimura still seemed dead, and Tatsumi had anger written all over his face.

"Now listen here. What you're gonna do, is call up that random ass Demon Lord, and tell him to send the money to fix this. At _least_ thirty thousand yen. Got it?" Tatsumi told Hilda. She was about to refuse, and he knew it, so he squeezed tighter with his Bikaku type kagune. Tatsumi's bikaku was very reminiscent of a dragon's tail, with the overlapping scales, inch long spines, and excessively sharp spike at the tail tip, which was now pointed at the green-haired brat who was the root of all this trouble. "Hey now, you resist, and the brat gets a surprise lobotomy. Capiche?"

Hilda was overcome with a murderous rage, but forced her body to relax. The young master's safety was worth far more than hers. Hilda lived to serve Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, nothing more, nothing less.

"... I am currently unable to contact my Lord the Demon King. I will have to wait for an associate of mine to find me, to pass on the message in my place."

Tatsumi seemed understandably annoyed. He would have to put up with these two until then, because he was definitely not letting them get away without paying for the destruction. "Tch. So damn annoying. Maybe I should just kill the both of you now and be done with it. But then, I wouldn't get my money. Hmm, what to do, what to do…" Tatsumi mused out loud. Hilda tensed up, and her already peaking anger grew exponentially as she stared at her captor.

"You will not harm a hair on the young master's head, trash. Otherwise, the might of the Demon World _will_ be brought down on you." She growled out. Tatsumi seemed amused.

"Have you noticed the situation you're in? I wouldn't be talking big like that, little missy."

"Alright, that's enough, Tatsumi." Yoshimura finally snapped out of his death trance. "No one will die today, and especially not in my café."

"But dad, this bitch destroyed-"

"It is fine, Tatsumi. We have more than enough funds to fix this. It was getting a bit old, anyways." The Ogas engaged in a staring match, but Yoshimura was destined to win from the start. The old man never opened his eyes in the first place.

"Tch. Cheating ass old man." Tatsumi complained. Yoshimura chuckled.

"Now, if you would put down Miss Hilda and the child, we can discuss this matter like civilized people."

Tatsumi complied. He learned early on that defying his father ended in much, _much_ pain. It didn't help Ghouls had extremely tough skin, that just meant Yoshimura had to put a bit more effort into his disciplining. After everyone was seated, they began the long conversation. A _very_ long conversation that the author does not feel like writing, so he will simply summarize it.

"OI! Shitty author! Stop breaking the fourth wall, dammit!" Tatsumi yelled.

...

And so, the pot calls the kettle black. Anyways, the Ogas and Hilda ended up agreeing on Tatsumi raising the young demon lord, while Hilda stayed around to help.

* * *

Touka walked in Anteiku after school the next day, and promptly face faulted when she saw the demolished bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsumi woke up to a sharp slap to the face. The unexpectedness of the attack had the young man leaping well over five feet from his bed, nearly brushing the ceiling, before landing on the wooden floor perfectly. Spinning around quickly to assess the danger, the ghoul only saw Hilda and the brat.

Wait- Hilda? She hadn't slept in there… right?

"Um, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Waking up you and the Young Master, obviously. Your father says you must get ready to meet your instructors, lest you be late."

"Instructors? You mean school? It doesn't mean shit if I'm late or not, there aren't even any damned ' _instructors_ ' there in the first place!"

Hilda had obviously tuned him out a long time ago, so his rant fell on deaf ears. The demoness was too busy looking upon the sleeping child adoringly.

"The Young Master must be woken, but to disturb such a peaceful looking rest- it is a sin!"

"BItch, you are a _demon_. You're a walking sin, for fuck's sake!"

The wet nurse spared a glance at Tatsumi, before going back to cooing over her charge. Had Tatsumi been a normal human, she most definitely would have attempted to stab him for his snarky remarks, but her encounter yesterday had taught her a lesson. That is, don't piss off someone who could kill you easily.

Deciding to ignore her, for fear of increased blood pressure, Tatsumi went about his morning routine and was ready for school in a half-hour. Hilda had yet to wake the child when Tatsumi walked out his room and made to go downstairs.

Unfortunately for the Rampaging Ogre, he had forgotten about the demon baby's infernal clinginess, and was thus unprepared to be fried by a lightning bolt. He tumbled down the stairs in surprise, before leaping all the way back up to calm the brat down.

Upon bursting back into his room, he saw a wailing baby and a frantic wet nurse, who also seemed to be holding back the urge to laugh senselessly. Growling in irritation, the ghoul stomped his way over to the crying child.

"Oi! Stop with yer damned crying! Those friggin shocks hurt!"

This, of course, made the baby shriek even louder, reaching near-deafening levels. Unsure of what to do, Tatsumi looked towards Hilda for guidance, regardless of how much that pissed him off.

"Don't look at me- you are his acting father now. Do the fatherly thing, and make your son stop crying!"

"Che! Worthless woman…"

Walking over, Tatsumi thought of ways to calm the screaming kid down.

'Hmm, in the shows, whenever a handsome man smiles, the babies get all happy… I'm a handsome man! My smile should do just fine!'

You, the reader, should not know what type of shows Tatsumi watches. For your own safety.

Crouching down to be eye level with the child, who quieted a bit in confusion, Tatsumi stretched his lips wide. It ended up being a very, _very_ crude imitation of a smile, looking nothing like the 'handsome man smile' Tatsumi had been going for… Yet, the child slowly stopped wailing.

Little did the ghoul know, that due to the young child's demon status, and previous upbringing in the Demon World, he had a love for all things which would traumatise a normal human child. Regardless of that little tidbit, the child finally quieted down.

With a sigh of relief, Tatsumi grabbed the baby by the head and lifted it over his shoulder. He remembered how the brat had clung to his back yesterday when he had brought him home, and figured the same thing would happen. For a child, he had a strong grip.

"Woman, what was the brat's name again?"

"You worthless man, how dare you forgot a name more important than your existence!?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"It is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the Fourth- remember that name, trash, for he will be the one to destroy the human world!"

"Kais- Kai- Kaiba… the fuck? That's hard as hell to say… Beel. That's it. That's your new name. Got it, Beel?"

"Ai!" The child seemed fairly happy with it. He probably didn't even know his full name.

Hilda was shocked at the gall of this man. To blatantly ignore the majestic name of the next Demon Lord- he truly was the lowest of the low!

"Listen here, you disgraceful man-!" She shouted, moving to pull her parasol sword out.

A tail sprung out from Oga's lower back, narrowly managing to avoid tearing his shirt. It shot out to the demoness, and wrapped around her waist in a vice-grip. The crushing pressure forcefully ejected all the air in her lungs, and she began futilely grappling with the appendage. She finally realized she couldn't overpower the limb, and instead began hacking at it with her sword. Unfortunately, Hilda had forgotten how her blade was unable to cut the young ghoul's skin the previous day.

Once again, she was shown the uselessness of her strength in the face of a monster when her saber bounced off the crimson dragon tail. After a few more attempts, Hilda gave up. She could admit when she was beaten, as much as it pained her, and she was no match for this opponent.

"Alright, I think we've gotta set some things straight in here. First, you are _not_ gonna try to attack me every time I do something you don't like. You can say whatever the fuck you want, but if you come at me again like that, I'll gut you. Second, this kid is _not_ the most important thing in my life-"

He paused when a black mist began to emanate from the restrained demoness. It rolled off her in waves, nearly obscuring her figure. Her emerald eyes were the only thing Oga could see, and they blazed with rage.

With a sigh of annoyance, Oga commanded his bikaku to squeeze even tighter, threatening to snap Hilda's ribs like twigs. She could hear her bones creaking, and reluctantly controlled her output of demonic power.

"...As I was saying, I don't give a damn if the kid's royalty or not. I'm not from the Demon World, so your king doesn't mean shit to me. Got it?"

When Hilda didn't respond, he shook her around a bit.

"Got it?" He asked again, his voice gaining an edge to it. Seeing the she was dangerously close to being injured- and an incapacitated wet nurse was useless to her precious master- Hilda slowly nodded.

Oga unceremoniously dropped the woman, who just barely managed to catch herself with her impressive reflexes. The young man ignored it, instead choosing to pull on his socks. Finished with his morning preparations, Oga walked down to the Café and out the front door, the small bell chiming to signal his departure.

* * *

The walk to school was woefully long, considering the fact that the resident demon maid had chosen to follow him.

"...Woman, where are you going?"

"I cannot trust you to be alone with the Young Master- who knows what type of pain you would inflict upon him?"

Oga sighed, and decided to ignore the annoying demon.

The two met up with his best friend, Furuichi Takayuki, about halfway to school. The white-haired boy completely ignored Oga, instead focusing on the blonde _bombshell_ walking next to him.

"Oga." Furuichi said quietly. He clapped his hand on the Rampaging Ogre's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Good job." Furuichi's eyes twinkled, and he shot his friend a thumbs up.

"It ain't like that, man-"

"What? What else could it _possibly_ be!?" Then, something touched the hand Furuichi still had on Oga's shoulder. Confused, the young man turned his head, and locked eyes with the young Demon Lord.

Silence reigned.

"Ai."

Furuichi shut his eyes, and began to mutter to himself.

"Okay, if I count to ten and open my eyes, I'll wake up in my nice, soft bed, and find out it was all just a dream… Yeah, that sounds nice. Okay, one... Two... Ten, and…" He opened his eyes.

Child and teen locked eyes once more, neither making a sound. The silence was finally broken after a tense moment by the baby.

"Au?"

"IT'S NOT A DREAM!"

* * *

 **It's a short one, but I just wanted to update to let y'all know I'm still alive :P Plus, that just seemed like a good place to break.**


End file.
